


Fake your smile

by thegreattelleroftales



Category: Umbrella Academy, tua
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreattelleroftales/pseuds/thegreattelleroftales





	Fake your smile

_Fake it until you make it,_ sounded like a good idea to Klaus ten years ago. When he was still young enough not to realise how dangerous the whole situation actually was. Because Hargreeves might scream about the great peril, but who really gave a shit about what Hargreeves had to say. Even Luther, most of the times, would simply nod and let the old man shouting orders.

Klaus had thought his situation, as a member of the Academy wasn't exactly ideal of any short. Most likely it would end up bad. However, he was willing to give it a try. Maybe he could earn something out of it.

So, he faked his smiles and easiness. He made sure to look apathetic and ready to party, no matter what. He had considered some alternatives of course. However, when your sister can alter reality simply by speaking while otherworldly being jumped out of your brother, you don't really have that much of an option.

It was gonna be a weird and deadly business. Klaus had made peace with it. Hell, he was the one speaking to the dead! How much worse it could be?

There were times when Klaus would envy Vanya for her normal-ness. If only Hargreeves left alone. On his own devices, building some self-esteem instead of gaining traumatic experiences.

He cracked up first-time when was when the guy decided to commit suicide instead of facing the Academy. He was what? 11? A few months after the Eiffel Tower incident.

He blew his mind in front of Klaus, blood covered his clothes. And the worst of all, the pink mist. He could almost taste it. He walked out of the building, smiled to the cameras, declared the case solved. He couldn't eat for a week or so.

He cracked up again many times since then. Some missions would simply go that wrong. He made sure it always in privet though. Not in front of the press, Hargreeves, his siblings.

Pongo almost got him once. Klaus made sure to hide tears as good as he could. If Pongo noticed, he didn't mention it. At least someone had some humanity in this shithole called Umbrella Academy.

The drugs were there too. Feeling down? Smoke some weed. Feeling nervous? Have a drink. Too much blood on the floor? You can always be somewhere else in a minute or two.

It was under control at first. Never too much so to cause Hargreeves's rage. Then, Ben died and Klaus couldn't give a fuck about the Monocle anyway.

He was pretty close to Ben. Or at least closer than with the rest of the team. He liked Ben, they both had kinda this twisted sense of humour. A kind of oddness most people couldn't bear. They both found beauty in melancholy.

But, Ben was also quiet and easygoing. Always ready to help when in need. Klaus admired that. He used to be like Ben once. A sweet kid, one could say. Hargreeves took that too.

Maybe it was better Ben had died. Had he survived, Hargreeves would turn that enthusiastic kid into a mess. The Monocle was disgusted by Ben anyway. Better dead than broken.

Then the Academy broke up and everyone headed on, making their lives. Allison got married. Luther left for the moon. Diego doing his vigilante things. Vanya was long gone. And Klaus barely remembered about the Boy.

At first, Klaus felt liberated in a sense. Then, he tasted too much freedom. He slept on one place woke up in another. Half the time he was drunk or high. He spent some months in a psychiatric hospital. Got clean and back to the drugs again.

Then Hargreeves died. Klaus expected to feel some relief, joy, even actual happiness. It was apathy in the end. He packed his belongings and headed for the Academy. Little did he know that the Apocalypse was coming.


End file.
